I fell in love, That's all.
by Angel Of Light
Summary: Will Ken reveal who he loves? Kekari.


Author's Notes: Hi again.. This is my 3rd fanfic. It's a Kekari.  
  
Please r/r if you have time :)   
  
  
  
  
Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken and their digimon were in the   
digital world.   
  
It was just an ordinary day in the digital world, and there were no corrupted   
digimon in sight.  
  
They walked along, looking for a good place to rest and have some lunch. A   
big clearing came into view ahead.  
  
"Hey guys! How about over there?" Miyako asked the group.  
  
"Looks good to me," Daisuke replied, speaking for the whole group as he   
usually did.  
  
Hikari, Takeru, Iori and Ken all nodded slightly in agreement.  
  
They made their way to the clearing and sat down.  
  
"Food!" Chibimon cried happily as Miyako started unpacking some food from   
her shoulder bag.  
  
Hikari giggled. "Is that all you think about, Chibimon?"  
  
He nodded happily. Daisuke glared at Chibimon. He should be the one making   
Hikari laugh! Not his digimon!  
  
Ken was sitting a little bit away from the group. He still wasn't that   
comfortable around them, even though they said they had forgiven him.   
  
Wormon crawled up into his lap.  
  
"Something wrong, Ken?" He looked up at Ken with his big eyes.  
  
"No, nothing really, Wormon." He lied.  
  
Hikari glanced over at Ken. Why was he siting so far away from them? She   
wondered.  
  
"Hey, Ken!" Hikari called to him.  
  
Ken looked up. There was his angel, calling to him.  
  
"Uh..Yes, Hikari?" Ken replied, flustered.  
  
Hikari smiled at him. "Come join us over here." She called back.  
  
Ken blushed. He walked the short distance over to her. Wormon followed   
close behind.   
  
When he reached them, he stood there awkwardly. Hikari noticed his   
discomfort.  
  
"Sit here, beside me." She offered to him.   
  
Ken blushed again and sat down next to her.  
  
Daisuke saw this and started to fume. He was about to yell out something,   
when Miyako stuffed a sandwich in his mouth, muffling his yell.  
  
Iori laughed softly. Daisuke was the type to get extremely jealous when   
anyone conversed with "His" Hikari. Even though she had told him at least a   
million times that she was not "His" girl.  
  
Daisuke quickly swallowed the sandwich that Miyako had shoved in his face.   
  
"Miyako!" He exclaimed angrily.  
  
Everyone else laughed at him. Daisuke blushed when he saw that Hikari was   
laughing too.  
  
She laughed at me..I know she must love me now! He thought to himself.  
  
A grin slowly appeared on his face. He called Chibimon over to him. He   
whispered a few things into his ear. Chibimon nodded and padded over to   
Hikari and Ken.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Will you go out with Daisuke?" Chibimon asked Hikari.  
  
Hikari looked down at Chibimon, startled.   
  
She shifted her gaze to Daisuke, who was bright red.   
  
Hikari blushed slightly also.   
  
"I'm. –" She started to say, but was cut off by Chibimon.  
  
"Daisuke wants to marry you and-" Chibimon was cut off by Daisuke quickly   
putting his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I'm flattered, Daisuke, really." Hikari continued. Daisuke's face lit up.  
  
"-But I'm just not interested in you that way." She finished.  
  
Daisuke's face fell.   
  
Ken let out a huge breath. He hadn't even realized that he had been holding   
it.   
  
Everyone turned and stared at Ken. He blushed and got up.  
  
"I'm just going to go..for a walk." He stated.   
  
Ken walked off into the woods by himself. Hikari stared after him. Why did   
he leave so suddenly? She wondered.   
  
Hikari got up and started after him.  
  
"Where are you going, Hikari?" Takeru asked her.  
  
"Just for a walk." She replied distractedly.   
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
Hikari smiled. Takeru was her best friend. He was so protective of her. Just   
like Tai. He was almost like a brother to her.  
  
"No, I'll be okay." Hikari replied.  
  
She took off into the woods, looking for Ken.  
  
Hikari heard a twig snap nearby.   
  
"Who's there?" She asked, cautiously.  
  
"Just me." A voice replied.   
  
Ken was standing there with Wormon in his arms.  
  
Hikari walked up to him.  
  
"Why did you go off all alone?" She asked him.  
  
"I-." He started. Wormon interrupted him.  
  
"Just tell her the truth, Ken."   
  
Hikari looked into Ken's eyes.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Ken took a step closer so they were almost touching. He lowered his head to   
her ear and whispered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tears stung Hikari's eyes. Ken loved her? It was like a dream come true for   
her.   
  
A tear slipped down her cheek, Ken tenderly brushed it away.  
  
"I love you too, Ken." Hikari said.  
Ken smiled and kissed her gently.   
  
Hikari kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Ken picked her up and swung her around in a circle. Hikari giggled.  
  
"Maybe we should be getting back to the others," she said softly after a   
little while.  
  
"You're right, Let's go." Ken agreed. But he didn't put her down.   
  
Ken carried Hikari back to the others, much to her slight protest.  
  
Daisuke looked up and screamed at the sight of Ken carrying Hikari.   
  
"What are you screaming for, Daisuke?" Miyako questioned, angrily.  
  
"Tha-tha-." Daisuke stuttered.  
  
Iori, Miyako and Takeru looked up to see what Daisuke was making such a   
fuss about.  
  
Takeru immediately jumped to his feet, thinking something had happened to   
Hikari.  
  
"What happened to you, Hikari?"  
  
She smiled and rested her head on Ken's shoulder.  
  
"I fell in love, That's all."  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
